Star drag mechanisms for fishing reels are known. Star drag mechanisms allow users to adjust the amount of drag on a fishing line within the range and at units permitted by the structure of the star drag mechanism. If either a greater range of adjustability or finer adjustability within the provided range is desired, users must take apart the star drag mechanism and replace components.
Moreover, different amounts and ranges of drag adjustment are preferred for different fishing environments. In some situations, a large range of adjustability is preferred, while in other situations only a small range of adjustability will be used. To address the need for changing ranges of drag adjustment, some anglers own multiple fishing reels and can select a desired reel (with the desired amount of drag adjustment) based on the fishing environment.
It would be advantageous if a new or improved drag adjustment assembly for adjusting drag of a star drag reel could be developed which addressed one or more of these problems.